


we're not lovers, we're just strangers.

by eternallykiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it is late where i live i should go to sleep, probably some typos im so sorry, sad shit i guess, this is short ahah, this kinda hurts but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallykiyoomi/pseuds/eternallykiyoomi
Summary: miya atsumu always knew.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	we're not lovers, we're just strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of strangers by halsey and lauren :)
> 
> also im sorry if theres any typos i need to sleep lol

  
miya atsumu always knew.

every word, every look, every touch, and every kiss that came from sakusa kiyoomi wasnt genuine. the feelings were never real. everything they did together was fake.

he always knew. 

he knew that sakusa kiyoomi didnt actually care about him. he knew that sakusa kiyoomi did not love him. he knew that sakusa kiyoomi was just using him. he knew that sakusa kiyoomi loved someone else.

he knew that sakusa kiyoomi knew, too.

every word, every look, every touch, and every kiss that came from miya atsumu wasnt genuine. the feelings were never real. everything they did together was fake.

well, thats how things were in the beginning.

sakusa kiyoomi thought miya atsumu didnt actually care about him, too. sakusa kiyoomi thought that miya atsumu did not love him, too. sakusa kiyoomi thought miya atsumu was just using him, too. sakusa kiyoomi thought miya atsumu loved someone else, too.

because thats all it shouldve been.

it was an agreement. they both get what they want, both get what they miss. they use each other, just to get rid of the painful desire in them. they wanted to get out of their desperation.

so they used each other.

and it was fine. it was nice talking, it was nice staring, it was nice touching, and it was nice kissing. it was all nice. they felt satisfied. spending long nights together, and waking up in each other's arms. they felt happy.

but the feelings. the feelings were never real. there was no actual love between the two. their words were always empty, they held no special meaning. their eyes held something different when they stared, it was not love. their touches were delicate, but never meant a single thing. their kisses were nothing but for their own pleasure.

miya atsumu has always had a few attachment issues. growing up with a twin, basically having a best friend for his entire life. sure, they fought a lot. sure, atsumu did sometimes regret not eating osamu in the womb. sure, atsumu always had a little special hatred for his twin. but osamu has always been there for him.

atsumu found a home in every single person he has met. hes seen everyone's good, not bothering to worry over their bad. hes always felt the need to just become extremely close with people. hes never been alone.

he knew sakusa kiyoomi was the complete opposite of him. sakusa kiyoomi hates social interactions. sakusa kiyoomi doesnt like talking and making friends. sakusa kiyoomi would much rather stay locked up in his room than going out to parties and meeting new people.

he never thought he would ever fall for him.

and as miya atsumu wakes up in the morning, he feels hurt. so hurt.

they were never supposed to get attached. never supposed to fall in love. never supposed to have real feelings behind their actions.

and as miya atsumu bursts into tears, he remembers the words sakusa kiyoomi told him the night before.

"we're not lovers, miya. we're just strangers who are both too desperate to feel loved."

strangers. thats it.

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope u enjoyed haha
> 
> im sorry all my works are short my brain is just rlly small lol


End file.
